Hannah Winchester
by Tanney28
Summary: My first fan fic. This is a Sisfic. So don't like, don't read. Sam and Deans little sister gets sick during a hunt. What the boys don't know is that it's not an ordinary sickness. I'm really bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Supernatural (although I would like to) However, Hannah belongs to me. This is my first story so please read and review. Be gentle __J_

It was 3 o'clock in the morning and the Winchesters were still on the road. Still hours from their destination. Sam was leaning against the window letting out a deep sigh.

"How much longer do you plan on driving until you decide to stop?" Sam asked Dean

"When we get closer to where we have to be is when we stop." Dean said as a matter of fact

Sam was about to argue with his older brother but stopped himself and looked into the backseat where his little sister slept, the last thing Sam wanted was to wake her up.

"C'mon Dean, " Sam pleaded, "I'm tired, I know you're tired. Let's stop for the night and we'll pick up early."

"No, Sammy. " Dean said loudly causing their sister to stir in the backseat.

Sam turned back to look at Hannah to see the jacket that was covering her small frame fell to the floor of the car. Sam reached back to grab it and out it back over Hannah. Sam then turned back and looked at Dean.

"Then stop for Hannah. She hasn't had a good nights rest for days, that can't be good for her." Sam told him.

Dean looked at his rearview mirror to look at his baby sister. They has all been sleeping in the car for almost a week and Dean knew that is was taking a toll on Hannah. He saw that she was cramped and she looked a little flushed. Dean looked over at his brother, who was staring at him waiting for a response, and nodded in defeat.

Half an hour later Dean pulled into the parking lot of a motel. Dean got off the car to get a room leaving Sam in charge of waking Hannah.

"Hannah." Sam called softly, but got no response. "Hannah." He called a littler louder. Sam still got no response, he turned around to face her and softly shook her shoulder.

The only response he received was a small whimper and a few slurred words which sounded like ' few more minutes'.

Dean came out of the managers office and walked to the trunk of the Impala.

"She awake?" Dean asked grabbing their bags from the trunk.

"No." Sam said getting out of the car.

Sam pulled the seat forward so he could get to the backseat. He shook his sister once again.

"Hannah, come on we're at a motel. Let's get you into a real bed." Sam said rubbing Hannah's shoulder.

Hannah slowly opened her eyes and looked at her brother. Her eyes were practically bloodshot. She slowly sat up and grabbed her head. A worried look came over Sam's face.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked her, helping her sit up.

Hannah shook her head, "Headache" she whispered

Sam looked up at Dean who was now at Sam's side holding their bags. Sam helped Hannah out of the car and walked over to the room that Dean had rented for the night. They opened the door and Dean turned to flip the light switch on. As soon as Sam was inside, he guided a sleepy Hannah over to the farthest bed and sat her down.

Hannah put her head into her hands holding it in pain. Sam got down onto his knees and removed Hannah's hands from her head. He lifted her chin so he could get a closer look at her . Her face was flushed except for her rosy cheeks, her eyes were sluggish and red, and she had beads of sweat forming around her face.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked for a second time.

"Yeah, you don't look so good, kiddo." Dean said walking over to the bed and sat next to Hannah.

Hannah said nothing but laid her head on Dean's shoulder, letting out a small whimper causing Sam and Dean to exchange worried glances.

Sam reached up and put his hand to his sisters forehead, feeling the heat radiating from her.

"She has a fever." Sam said looking up at Dean.

Sam got up and made his way back outside to the car. Dean helped Hannah off the bed so he could pull back the covers for her. Sam came back into the room carrying a bag and he made his way back over to Hannah and Dean. Sam opened the bag and pulled out a bottle of water, some asprin and a thermometer. Dean at first disagreed to buy a thermometer, but changed his mind as he remembered the frequent times his sister gets sick. Sam took the thermometer and put it into his sisters ear waiting for a reading. The thermometer started to beep and Sam read the results.

"101.6" Sam read. Dean got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom. He came out seconds later with a wet washcloth and a small bowl of water. Once they got her to take the asprin, she laid down on the bad and quickly fell asleep. Sam pulled the covers over her and sat down next to her. Dean handed Sam the washcloth and set the bowl on the nightstand next to the bed. Sam put the cloth on Hannahs forehead and looked over at Dean.

"So much for an early start." Sam said.

Dean took a deep breath and took a seat on the bed opposite his siblings.

"Doesn't matter. Her health comes first, we'll stay until she gets better."

"But what about the spirit in Charleston?"

"I'll call Bobby see if he can help."

Sam nodded and turned his attention back to his sister. Dean watched them for a minute then got up and walked into the bathroom for a much need shower. Dean couldn't help but think that the only reason that Hannah was sick was because of the constant driving for 5 days straight. He ignored all her pleas to stop somewhere so they could get some real sleep. But his mind was getting to Charleston and getting rid of the spirit that was haunting an abandoned wing at the local hospital.

"_The only reason she's sick is because I'm so goddamn stubborn."_ Dean thought to himself

Dean got out of the shower, got dressed and walked out.

Dean saw that Sam had turned off the lights, letting the TV be the only light in the room. Sam had decided on sharing a bed with Hannah leaving the other bed all for Dean. Dean walked over to his siblings bed and took the remote out of Sam's hand, kissed Hannah's forehead then went to his own bed. He turned down the volume so he wouldn't wake Sam or Hannah. Dean flipped through the channels until sleep took him over.

It was only 4:30 when Dean was awoken by a rush of air flying by him, followed by the sound of retching coming from the bathroom. Dean got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom to be greeted by the sight of his baby sister emptying out practically everything she had in her stomach. Dean pulled her hair from her hair from her face and rubbed soothing circles on her back, trying to help her as best as he could. Hannah continued to empty out the contents in her stomach, but they soon turned into dry heaves. She finally stopped and leaned against the toliet bowl, as Dean continued to rub her back.

"You think you're done here?" Dean asked

Hannah didn't respond right away then gave her older brother a slow nod. Dean helped her up and guided her back to her bed. Sam was awoken by the sound of his sister in the bathroom and was standing by the door waiting for them to come out. Dean got Hannah back into bed and reaches behind him and grabbed the trash can and set it next to the bed just in case she needed it. Sam sat next to Hannah and grabbed the glass of water that was on the stand.

"Hannah, I need you to drink some water." Sam said

Hannah was obviously in no mood to argue so she tried to sit up only to have Dean help her. She took a few sips of water and laid back down.

"My head feels like it's gonna explode and my stomach is killing me," She said curling up into a ball "I want it to stop." She cried

Hannah was sobbing into her pillow, wishing that her pain would end soon. Sam rubbed his sisters back and tried to comfort her.

"Shhh, it's gonna be okay. You're gonna be all right, Shhh." He said to her in a comforting voice.

Sam looked at Dean, only to see that Dean was focused on his sister. Sam knew Dean hated to see his sister in pain almost as much as Sam did. He just wished that there was something they could do to help Hannah.

Hannah's sobs turned into soft whimpers which led her to fall back to sleep. Sam grabbed the thermometer and put it in Hannah's ear. He pulled it out and a worried look came over his face.

"What? What is it?" Dean asked, concern covering his voice.

"Her temperature is up to 103." Sam said.

"We need to get her temperature down." Dean said.

Dean dissapered into the bathroom. He turned on the cold water in the bathtub. Then called Sam.

"Bring her in here." He called

Sam walked into the bathroom with Hannah in his arms. Dean took her from Sam and sat her on the toliet seat. Dean took off his sisters shirt and removed his sisters jeans, leaving her only in a black bra and underwear, Dean felt uncomfortable seeing his sister with the lack of clothing, but he had to get her fever down.

Dean picked her up and set her in the cold water. Hannah stirred then grabbed the edge of the tub as she tried to pull herself out but Dean pushed her back down.

"Cold… I-- Its cold." She said

"It's okay, Han." Dean soothed

Dean waited a few minutes the checked her temperature again. Her temp was now down to 101. Dean wasn't happy, but it would have to do for now. Dean got her out of the tub and got her into some pajamas and carried her back to bed. Half an Hour later all three Winchesters were fast asleep.

Dean was the first one up, as usual, which meant getting the coffee. Dean got up, got dressed and walked out of the room.

Sam woke up just as Dean was leaving the room. Sam let out a yawn then turned to his sister. He face and hair were drenched with sweat and she had lost all color in her face. Sam knew that she wasn't getting any better. Sam grabbed the thermometer and check her temperature. Sam was relieved that her temperature hadn't risen over the few hours of sleep they got.

Sam hated to see Hannah this way almost as much as Dean. Hannah and Dean are close, but her and Sam are closer.

Sam got up and went to go take a shower. 5 minutes after Sam got into the shower, Dean walked back into the room with coffee , breakfast for him and Sam, and some soup for Hannah, knowing that she wouldn't be able to hold down a real breakfast. Sam came out of the bathroom and sat at the table and opened his laptop.

"Well, I talked to Bobby." Dean stated, handing Sam his coffee.

"What'd he say?

"He said that if we even come close to Charleston while Hannah is sick, he will pretty much kick our asses."

Sam smirked, looking at his laptop.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked

"What?" Sam replied, never taking his eyes of the computer.

" I just told you that we're not going to Charleston, so unless your looking up some porn, what's the reason of bring on that thing?" Dean said smartly.

"I'm trying to figure out how sick Hannah is. I mean, look at her."

Dean turned to look at her. She had switched positions and was now facing her brothers. The only color in her face was from the rosy cheeks she received from her fever, and every few minutes she would whimper in pain, either from the pain in her stomach or from her head.

"So what do you got?" Dean asked, turning back to Sam.

"Well… her symptoms are fever, vomiting, nausea, headaches, stomach cramps, some

wheezing."

"Wheezing?"

"Yeah, can't you hear?" Sam asked

As they got quirt Dean could hear the raspy wheezes that were coming from his baby sister.

"It says here that it could be the flu." Sam got Dean's attention.

"Could be? What else could it be?"

"It says that if she's wheezing that there is a possibility that she could have bronchitis."

Dean was about to say something when he heard a small voice call out his name.

"Dean." Hannah whispered.

Dean jumped from his chair, practically throwing himself to her side.

"Yeah, baby girl." He whispered

It was very rare that Dean would call her by one of his names. It only happened when she was sick or hurt. Dean didn't know it, but every time he calls her that she loves him even more.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"We're at a motel. You got sick last night. You don't remember?" Dean replied.

Hannah looked around the room, with a confused gaze on her face.

"No, the last thing I remember was being in the car and that's it." She told them.

"Well, just try to get some rest. You need it." Dean said returning to his chair across form Sam.

Hannah woke up 2 hours later. She sat up to see that no one was in the room.

"_They must have gone to get food or something_" She thought to herself.

Hannah felt better, she felt as though she had never been sick. She got up and made her way to the bathroom. When the front door opend ans in walked her brothers.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Sam asked making his way over to her.

"I feel great. Like I wasn't even sick." She said.

Sam gave her a grin and then put his hand to her forehead.

A look of confusion came over him. Hannah noticed his face.

"What is it?" She asked

"You have no fever. You feel fine."

"That's a good thing though, right?" She asked.

"It's just that you were burning up last night and now your fine. It's a little weird." Dean butted in.

Hannah just shrugged her shoulders and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

After Hannah got our of the shower Sam insisted that he take her temperature, which turned out to be perfectly normal.

"I still think that you should take it easy." Sam said.

"Sam, I'm fine and we have a job to do."

Sam and Dean just looked at each other.

Hannah sighed.

"Come on, guys. I'm better. Besides, it's a simple salt and burn, then if you guys want me to I'll

Take it easy. Okay?"

"Fine, " Dean said, " but the second that you feel sick you better tell us or I'll kick your ass." Dean said picking up their bags and heading to the car.

Hannah laughed at her brothers threat. Her and Sam gathered the rest of their things and followed their older brother to the car.

"So, who is it that we're looking for. " Dean asked

The three Winchesters were walking around an abandoned wing of a hospital.

"A doctor Webber. Supposedly he was seeing two of the nurses he worked with at the same time."

"Wait a go, Doc." Dean said

Sam just glared at him, while Hannah lat out a chuckle followed by a small cough.

"Anyway, when the nurses found out they decided to get revenge. Rumor is that they strapped him down to a gurney and injected him with a lethal substance." Sam finished

"So now he walks the halls taking his anger out on anyone who comes here?" Hannah asked.

"Exactly." Sam said.

They continued to walk down the halls, when they were stopped by a squeaking noise coming down the hall. The three of them stopped and brought their weapons up. A wheelchair revealed itself.

"It's just a freaking wheelchair." Dean said

"Let's keep going." Sam suggested.

They were about to continue when the doctor came out in front of Sam and Dean, knocking both of their guns right out of their hands. The doctor then threw both Winchester boys aside into the wall. The sprit slowly made it's way over to them.

"Hannah! Shoot it!!" Dean yelled at his sister.

Hannah had her gun aimed at the spirit. She swayed a little then pulled the trigger. The rock salt missed the spirit and hit just above Deans head. She went to reload and then when she brought her gun back up the spirit was already gone.

Sam and Dean got up and Dean walked over, angrily, over to Hannah.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You almost got us killed!!" He yelled at her.

"I'm sorry. I got dizzy and I couldn't get a steady shot." Hannah told her angry sibling.

Dean scoffed. He grabbed the gun from her hand and walked down the hall. Hannah just stared at the ground. Sam didn't know what to say. So he turned to follow Dean. When Sam realized that Hannah wasn't following her turned around to call to her. Only to see her falling to the ground.

"Hannah!" Sam yelled, running over to her. Sam lifted her into his lap to see if she was still breathing.

"Sammy, come on, let's find this son of a -- Sam, what happened." Dean said as he came back for his siblings.

"I don't know I turned around and she went down." Sam said. Sam brushed strands of hair away from her face. His hand went to her forehead.

"Dean she's burning up." Sam stated.

"What" Dean said, moving Sam's hand and replacing it with his own.

"I told her to tell me when she was felling sick." Dean said.

He took Hannah out of Sams lap and turned to carry her out of the building.

_I will update as soon as I can. Please tell me what you think so far. Thanks._


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Supernatural (although I would like to) However, Hannah belongs to me._

The Impala speed down the highway as Dean tried to get to the motel as fast as possible.

"How is she doing, Sam." Dean asked looking at Sam who was in the backseat with Hannah.

"Not good." Sam said.

Dean turned his eyes back to the road and speed up.

"_I knew she wasn't ready. She needed more time." _Dean thought to himself. " _I knew it"_

Minutes later they arrived at the motel and Sam picked Hannah up out of the car and carried her inside and laid her on the bed closest to the door. Dean got a damp washcloth and put it on her forehead and Sam took her temperature.

"How high?" Dean asked

Sam waited and looked at the reading on the thermometer.

"102.9" Sam said looking at Dean.

"I just don't get it," Sam stated. "Just a couple of hours ago she was fine. It-- It just doesn't make any sense."

"Like anything in our life makes any god damn sense, Sam!" Dean yelled.

"Whoa, Dean. Relax. I know your worried about Hannah, but--"

" She's not ready, Sam. She's 16 years old and she's already pushing herself more then we are. I just wish she wouldn't do that to herself." Dean told Sam.

" She's been through a lot. I mean everything that happened with Dad and then everything she went through with--"

"I know." Dean interrupted Sam again "Let's just figure out what's making her sick, then we'll deal with that later."

Sam nodded and turned back his attention back to Hannah.

"_Adam. Adam!" Hannah called out._

_She walked through the warehouse searching for him_

"_Adam, where the hell are you?" She whispered harshly_

"_Looking for someone?" A dark voice said behind her._

_She turned around sharply drawing her weapon. In front of her was a tall man, he looked like her was in his 20's with jet black hair and green eyes. He was holding Adam back, keeping him from running over to Hannah._

"_I knew you'd find me sooner or later, and without the help of your brothers. Very impressive. I applaude you." The man said._

"_I'm flattered. Now let him go and no one get's hurt." She said coldly._

"_No one gets hurt? You learn that from Dean?"_

_Hannah just started at him. Her eyes never leaving his._

"_Hannah, just go. I'll be fine." Adam told her_

"_Yeah, Hannah," The man's eyes went from green to pitch black in mater of seconds. "Just go."_

"Hannah, Hannah. Wake up." Dean sad while trying to shake her awake.

Hannah was franticly turning in her bed. She was tangled in the blankets that had covered her.

"Hannah. Wake. Up." Sam said grabbing a hold of her as well.

Dean knew that she wouldn't wake up so her grabbed the glass of water, that he had put on the table in case she woke up thirsty, and dumped it over her face.

Hannah sprang up and looked around the room, her eyes finally finding their way over to Dean.

"What the hell was that for?" She yelled at him

"You were having a nightmare." Sam told her.

"So I woke you up." Dean said with his famous smirk.

Hannah pushed the covers off of her, the she pushed Dean off the bed, making him fall on the floor.

"Dick!" She yelled as she grabbed a fresh pair of pajamas, walked into the bathroom and slammed the door.

Dean sat on the floor just looking at the door while Sam was sitting on the bed, laughing.

"Yeah. Ha, ha. Very funny, Sammy."

Sam just nodded and continued laughing.

_Really bad and short, I know. More about Adam will be in the next couple of chapters as well as the mystery man. So please review._


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own Supernatural (although I would like to) However, Hannah belongs to me._

Everything settled down after the whole nightmare aftermath. Dean was sitting on one of the beds drinking a beer and watching tv. Sam was typing away at his laptop and Hannah was still very much sick and was sleeping on the bed opposite of Dean.

Dean took another sip of his beer and then his cell phone started ringing. Den ignored it and continued to flip through the channels.

The cell phone just rang and rang.

"Dean, Dean!" Sam called

"What?" Dean answered, his eyes never leaving the tv.

"Will you answer the phone. That's gonna wake Hannah." Sam told him

"Well we wouldn't want that." Dean said smartly, reaching for his phone.

"Hello. Hey, Bobby. Yeah. Yeah, she's fine. Awesome, thanks Bobby." Dean finished then tossed his phone on the table.

"What Bobby say?" Sam asked

"Well, I'll give you the highlights. Spirit gone, he was concerned about Hannah and apparently were the biggest morons on the planet for letting Hannah go out on a hunt in her condition. Yeah, that's about it." Dean explained moving from the bed to the table where Sam sat.

"He got the moron part right." Hannah said tiredly.

Both boys turned to look at her. Hannah pushed herself out of the bed and walked over to Dean and sat in his lap.

" Well, about you being a moron anyway." She smiled at Dean

"How you feeling, kiddo?" Dean asked

"Okay, considering I feel like crap." Hannah laid her head on Dean's shoulder and closed her eyes.

Dean looked at Sam. Sam nodded and shut his computer and looked at Dean once more before looking at Hannah.

"Hannah. I wanna ask you something."

Hannah opened her eyes and just looked at Sam. She looked at him with a curious look. Sam was almost hesitant when it came to talking to her at that moment. Sam didn't know how to approach her. But Hannah knew exactly what he was gonna ask.

"What was your nightmare about?" He asked.

"_I knew it"_ Hannah thought

Hannah just looked at him. She wanted to tell them so bad. She knew that if she just told them that maybe her nightmares would go away. Hannah was and always has been close to Dean and Sam. She would always be able to talk to them. Hannah rarely kept secrets from them. Although she went into more detail about everything with Sam more then Dean, she still talked to both of them.

But this time it was different, she was almost afraid to tell them about her dreams.

"Hannah, we need to know what you've been dreaming about. " Dean told her

Hannah leaned more into Dean when he said that. She knew that she had to tell them, she just wished she didn't have to.

"Adam." She whispered.

Both Sam and Dean heard the pain that came from her voice when she said his name. They also noticed that her eyes started to glisten with tears.

"Hannah, when you say you're dreaming about Adam, you mean--"

"I keep seeing that night. Like I keep re-living it ." She whispered, interrupting Dean.

Dean fixed Hannah on his lap so that she was facing him.

"Hannah, you know that you didn't do anything wrong that night, right?" Dean asked looking right into her eyes.

Hannah tried to look away from Dean, but her was holding her face in his hands. She could feel Sam staring at her, his face filled with concern.

"Hannah, I know that your not well, but… what happened that night? Before you called me and Dean." Sam asked moving closer to her and Dean.

A chill went up her spine. Hannah knew that her brothers would want details on what happened. She pulled herself off of Deans lap and walked over to her bad and sat down, staring at her hands. Sam followed as did Dean, both sitting on either side of her.

Hannah looked at each of them. Sam first then Dean.

"_Ok, here goes nothing."_ She thought to herself. Then she started to tell her brothers what happened that fateful night.

"_Yeah, Hannah," The man's eyes went from green to pitch black in mater of seconds. "Just go."_

_Hannah continued to look at the demon that stood in front of her. There was no way in hell she was gonna go and leave Adam alone with that creature._

"_You know what I want, Winchester. All you have to do is make that one call, and you and your friend here can walk." The demon told her, tightening his grip on Adam._

_Adam looked at her. She looked away from the demon and into the eyes of Adam. She almost dropped her guard looking into his eyes. She was so lost and confused. She was torn. Hannah had to make a choice, but she didn't know which way to go._

"_Tick tock, Hannah. I really don't wanna stand here all night with you."_

"_The last time I checked I had the weapon, so I call the shots. Got it, Damien ."_

_He looked at her. A smirk came over his face. She was frightened by it, but she stood her ground._

"_So, you remembered me. I'm touched. I didn't think that you would. Makes me feel special. Almost… human." He laughed. "But the last time I checked I was holding his life in my hands. So that puts me in charge." He snarled._

_Hannah wrapped her finger tighter around the trigger. She knew that if she took the shot she would have to make it count. It had to distract Damien long enough for Adam to pull away and get a weapon from Hannah._

"_Look," Adam grunted " Take me, do whatever you want. Drag me down into the pit, I don't give a damn. But if you hurt her I swear to God--"_

"_I don't think you're in any position to threaten me. You don't have any idea what your messing with." Damien told him._

"_I know exactly what I'm messing with. I think it's you who doesn't know what your messing with." Adam snapped back._

"_Oh really?" Damien asked. _

_Damien looked over at Hannah._

"_What about you? Do you feel the same way?"_

_Hannah didn't even blink. She wasn't going to let this disgusting filth psych her out._

"_I know all about you, both of you, actually."_

_Adam glared up at him. Adam looked as though he was gonna pull out of Damiens grip and rip his throat out. But he was smarter then that._

"_Hannah Winchester. Daughter of John and Mary. Baby sister to Dean and Sam. Your mother was killed by old yellow eyes and poor little Hannah grew up without her mommy. Your father spent the rest of his life hunting things that go bump in the night, and in then process he dragged you along with your brothers into the wonderful world of demon hunting. Of course Johns plan was to kill the demon himself, but that plan eventually turned around didn't it, Hannah. You father gave his soul to the demon that killed you mother in order to save Dean. I'm I right so far?"_

_Hannah glared at him. Her eyes filled with fire. She wanted to tear Damien to shreds, but with Adam in the line of fire she wouldn't dream of it._

"_As for you," Damien turned to Adam " Adam Cambridge. Son of Anthony and Samantha. Both killed by hellhounds, I believe. You went from one foster home to the next. Then you decided to break out of the system. You've been on your own, hunting, since you were 10 years old. Your life changed completely when you were 13 years old. You meet Hannah Winchester. Of course Dean wasn't very found of you, but he came around, and for the past three years you two have been the perfect little couple. How cute." Damien finished_

"_Ok, so you've just proved to us that you are a demonic stalker." Adam said smartly_

"_Well, what can I say. You fascinate me. Know this whole charade is getting very boring. Now Miss Winchester, I've already told you what I want. So who are you gonna pick. The love of your life or… You know what. I don't care what your decision is. My purpose in life is to make you suffer, so say goodbye to your boyfriend." _

"_No!" Hannah yelled. She pulled the trigger and the rock salt hit Damien right square in the shoulder. Damien screamed in pain, dropping Adam._

"_You bitch!!" He yelled._

_Hannah shot Damien 3 more times. Twice in the chest and once again in the shoulder. Damien continued to scream. Hannah turned to look at Adam and her heart stopped. She ran over to him and got down on her knees to get a better view of him. _

_Damien came up behind her and whispered in her ear._

"_It looks like I was calling the shots all along. Until next time, Winchester."_

_Hannah whipped her head around only to see that Damien had already disappeared. She looked back over at Adam. She grabbed his arm and turned him over on his back. His eyes were open and he was starting right at her._

"_Oh God… No!!" Hannah screamed._

_Hannah had seen that Adams neck was snapped. She grabbed him in her arms and just held him._

"_No, no, no, no, no. This isn't happening. It can't be happening" She sobbed. _

_Hannah stayed with Adam in her arms for a good half an hour. She had to call her brothers. She had to. She really needed them. She pulled out her cell phone and called Dean on his phone._

_Hannah didn't give her brothers any details she just kept repeating 'Dean, I need you. Adam-- It's my fault.'_

_Dean and Sam showed up 15 minutes later with Bobby in tow. Sam slowly pulled Hannah away from Adam. She sobbed and yelled not wanting to let go. Sam got her away and took her to the Impala, while Dean and Bobby took care of Adams body._

"… and you guys know the rest." Hannah concluded, trying to keep the tears form falling from her eyes.

Sam and Dean sat in silence. Neither if them knew the exact details of what happened that night. Both boys knew what Hannah was thinking, she was thinking that Adams death was on her hands, that she feels responsible for everything that happened. They didn't believe that at all.

"Hannah, Damien is a demon. You know that not only are they all liars and should never be trusted, they are unpredictable. Dad taught us that. So you can't put Adams death on your hands." Dean explained.

Hannah nodded and wiped the tears off of her face.

"Yeah, look guys my headache is coming back so I'm gonna go back to sleep." Hannah told them

Before Hannah could get under the blankets and close her eyes. She was stopped by Sam.

"Hannah. There's something you didn't tell us." Sam said

"What?"

"What was it that Damien wanted?" Sam asked

Hannah looked at Sam. She took a deep breath and answered his question.

"You." She said in a very unsteady voice.

Deans head shot up and was glaring at her just as Sam was.

"He wants you Sam… You."

_Please Review and let me know how the story is so far. And thank you for those who have been reviewing the story. I really appreciate it._


	4. Authors Note

Hey everyone. I wanted to thank those who have reviewed the story. I really appreciate it.

I already have chapter 4 written up and ready to update, but I would like some more reviews.

There have been 526 hits on the story and only 12 reviews.

So if you really enjoy the story please tell me.

Thanks


	5. Chapter 4

_Hey everyone. I'm so sorry that I've taken so long to update. A lot of things have been going on. Issues with family, friends and I lost a dear friend of mine._

_I just want to take a moment of silence for Matthew Joseph Matheson. I love you Matty and I miss you._

_I don't own Supernatural (although I would like to) However, Hannah belongs to me._

Sam held a breath ad Dean glared at his sister. He was taken back from the words that came out of Hannah's mouth.

"He wanted Sam?" Dean asked, eyes completely focused on her.

Hannah moved her eyes from Sam to Dean and gave him an almost fearful nod.

Sam remained silent as her moved his eyes from Dean to Hannah. He could feel the tension coming off of Dean. He recognized the look on the older brothers face, he's seen that face before. Dean was about to blow… and all Sam wanted to do was run and duck for cover.

Dean took a deep breath and let his anger out.

"I understand that you're still grieving, I really do. But what I don't understand is that Adam was killed 5 months ago. And not once in that entire time, did you ever stop to think that maybe, just maybe--"

"Dean." Sam said. Knowing that Dean was at the verge of saying something that he was going to regret later.

"Shut up, Sam." Dean barked, eyes still glaring at the young, ill girl still sitting on the bed.

Hannah was staring at the floor at this point, avoiding any eye contact with Dean. She was clutching the edge of the bed sheets with her hands and biting her lower lip… a habit of hers.

"You could have mentioned that the demon that killed wanted Sam!" Dean yelled so loud Hannah practically jumped off the bed.

"Dean, I didn't--" Hannah muttered before Dean stopped her.

"You didn't what? Think? That's pretty freaking clear that you didn't think!" Dean yelled throwing his arms in the air.

"Dean, calm down. This isn't helping" Sam tried again to keep his brother form going too far.

"I am calm. This is me calm! But, I mean come one, dude. It's not like she forgot to lock up the car, or didn't do a job that she was supposed to do. She failed to tell us that she knew that a demon was after you, Sam." Dean directed at Sam.

Hannah was almost afraid to move. She sat still, eyes closed. Her knuckles clenched tight as they were balled up, gripping the comforter of the bed. Dean was saying things that she already knew were true. She held her breath, opened her eyes and look up at Dean.

"Dean, I know I screwed up. I know that. I should have said something. But I didn't and I'm sorry . But you know now, okay" Hannah blurted out as fast as she could.

Dean face changed from anger to disbelief. Dean scoffed his world famous scoff along with his well-known smirk.

"Well, you're right, sis. We know now. Who cares if you waited this long to mention anything. Maybe the demon completely forgot about Sam… you know what else? He could have also turned good and started being a good, loyal respectable member of society. So I guess that makes everything okay." Dean said smartly.

Dean shot his sister a cold glare as he turned to grab his leather jacket and made his way to the door. As he turned the knob he stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"I guess that just proves that you care more about you're dead boyfriend then us" Dean said.

Sam's jaw grew stiff, Hannah looked at her brother with watery eyes and he walked out the front door. Hannah got up from the bed in an attempt to go after Dean, but as she got to the door she was stuck with a dizzy spell and started to sway. Sam caught her just before she hit the floor.

"He just needs to cool off." Sam said helping her to one of the nearby chairs.

"Sam… I didn't mean for any of this too happen. With everything that's been happening. It's been really overwhelming and stressful. I just-- I couldn't--" she took a pause and wiped her tears before they started to fall, "I'm so sorry, Sam. I really am" She said to him, pleading for his forgiveness.

Sam just nodded and gave her a smile. She chuckled and returned the smile.

*************************************************************

The moon shined on the pavement of the highway while darkness took over the wooded areas surrounding the road. The air smelled as if a storm was about to hit. Other then the noise of crickets and the occasional sound of an owl somewhere in the woods, was the rumble of the Impala as it drove down the highway. Dean, with his eyes fixed on the road, gripping the steering wheel tightly. He just kept driving. The one and only time Dean looked up was when he saw the sign on the highway, which clearly said, _Now leaving Charleston._

*************************************************************

A few miles away from Charleston, a small dinner occupying only 4 people remained open next to the road.

The waitress was preoccupied, as she was leaning over the counter reading the local Tabloids. Her attention was caught by the sound of the front door opening.

She looked at the figure that just walked and sat down at the counter a few seats away from her. She sighed and slammed her magazine shut.

As she made her way over to the figure she grabbed a pad and pencil to take his order.

"So, what can I get you tonight?"

The man looked at the menu, before looking up at the young girl.

The young girl was taken aback by the man. His features got her flustered and weak in the knees.

"You know, there's just nothing that really appeals to me" He said in a low voice.

"Are you sure there's nothing that looks good?" She said in an almost seductive tone.

He looked at the girl, cocking his head to the side.

"No, sorry. But maybe you can help me. Have you seen these people? They're dear friends of mine and I'm trying to find them." He smiled.

The girl took the photo that the man provided for her. She glared at him before looking around the diner.

"They look familiar, my co worker might know." She smiled at him as she went to grab the other waitress.

The man turned in his seat to stare at the elderly couple that sat to the booth to his left. He gave a slight head nod followed by a smirk.

The waitress returned with another young girl.

"So you're looking for them?" She stated, giving the picture back to the man.

"Yes I am. Have you seen them?"

"Yeah, they were in here about 4 days ago, they were headed toward Charleston, I think." She smiled at the man.

"Charleston," he smirked, "Thanks"

The man started to walk toward the door, before he was stopped.

"Is there anything else we can do for you?" The first waitress asked him. "I Wendy, by the way. This is Josie." She pointed to her friend.

"Hi." She squeaked.

"Actually there is one other thing you girls can do for me," He said happily "in fact you kind folks can also help me." He said addressing the older couple.

"What's that son?" The elderly man asked

"Yeah, what?" Wendy asked.

"Well," the man started. He put his head down and took a breath. He looked back up, this time his eyes a pitch black color.

The waitress screamed as well as the elderly woman.

"You can stay still." He snarled as he waved his hand, instantly pinning the elderly couple up against the wall.

Outside the diner it was nice and quiet, until screams could be heard coming from inside.

The couple, that was moments ago enjoying a peaceful meal, was now laying on the cold tiles floor. Blood surrounding them.

Josie the waitress sprawled across the counter top, with deep cuts along her arms and all over her face.

The man bends down next to the counter, next to a whimpering Wendy. He rubbed his thumb over her tear stained face.

"By the way," he said. His black eyes staring into her crystal blue eyes ", my name's Damien." He said.

With a quick motion of his hand, the poor girls neck was snapped. Damien stood up and stepped over the mangled bodies all over the floor.

"Hmm, what a mess." He sneered as his eyes returned to their original green color, he made his way out of the front door and into his car. Clutched in his hand was the photograph he showed to the girl in the diner, the photo which was now smeared with blood was a photo of Sam, Dean and Hannah Winchester.

_Hope you liked this chapter. Again, I'm sorry for taking so long to update. Please review. Thanks!_


	6. Chapter 5

_I don't own Supernatural (although I would like to) However, Hannah belongs to me._

Back at the motel, Sam sits at the table typing away on his laptop. Stopping every once in a while to glance at Hannah, who was laying on the bed her back turned to her brother, and looking out the window. It was already hitting the 2 hour mark since Dean stormed out and Sam was only hoping that Dean was on his way back, he could really use his help.

Hannah spent a good hour crying after Dean had left . Sam couldn't do anything but hold his sister as the tears rolled down her face and soaked his shirt. He was worried that with Hannah already feeling under the weather that this whole blow up with Dean could possibly keep her from getting well anytime soon, or even make it worse. She had been extremely quit, letting out a few hoarse coughs now and then.

"Sam?" Hannah called to him, in a voice that barely qualified for a whisper

Immediately he was at her side, looking at her with a worried expression.

"Are you okay? Do you need anything?" he asked in a caring voice

Hannah continued to stare out the window into the parking lot, not even giving Sam a quick glance.

"Can you call him again? Maybe he'll answer this time."

Sam felt his heart almost shatter. She couldn't have said that in a more innocent and pain filled voice. Sam rubbed his hand up and down her arm and gave her a reassuring smile.

He pulled his phone out from his pocket and dialed Dean. This would be the 6th attempt at calling Dean, Sam had his doubts that Dean would pick up. He was a bit surprise and relieved when he heard a voice on the other line.

"Hello" Dean said

"Dean, where are you?" Sam said in as calm of a voice as he could. Hannah quickly sat up at the sound of her oldest brother name, maybe a little too fast as the room started to spin a little. Of course she had no intentions of telling Sam.

"Relax. I'm about 40 minutes from the motel, I'm heading back." Dean informed Sam

"You've been gone for two hours? Where'd you go?"

"I was just hanging out with the guys, mom." Dean said sarcastically

Sam just sighed. He was happy to at least that Dean had cooled off and was back to his annoyingly old self.

"Well I thought you'd want to know that our sister is worried about you and she's been staring out the window waiting for you to come back."

Even though Sam couldn't see Dean he knew that his big brother was suddenly hit with guilt for making her worry.

"Let me talk to her" Dean said.

Sam handed Hannah the phone, which she almost hesitated to grab. She put the phone to her ear, just waiting for Dean to start telling her how disappointed he was with her.

"Hi." She said so low Dean could barely hear her.

"Hey, rockstar. You know you shouldn't be worrying about me, right?" Dean teased.

Hannah couldn't help the smile that came across her face. Dean had been calling her rockstar for as long as she could remember. She loved music and whenever the were between hunts she would have out her guitar and would just spend hours playing. It was nice to hear him say it.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I shouldn't ha-" Hannah started but was cut off by a couple of very hoarse coughs. Sam winced when he heard that, he got up from the bed and made his way to the mini fridge to get her some water. Dean waited on the phone for her coughs to die down.

Once they stopped and she had a few sips of water, Dean continued the conversation.

"That's why you can't be worried about me. You need to work on getting better and worrying about you right now. Okay?" Dean explained.

"…. okay." Hannah whispered. She said nothing else and handed the phone back to Sam and laid back down on her bed.

"How far are you?" Sam asked

"About 20 minutes."

"Okay, see you soon." Sam hung up the phone and started to walk back over to his laptop.

"Hey Sam." He heard

"Yeah"

Sam looked over at his sister and knew what she wanted. Sam let out a small laugh and walked over to the bed. He took of his shoes and laid down next to Hannah. Before Sam could get himself situated Hannah instantly rolled over and buried her head into her brother chest. Sam simply wrapped his arms around her frame, feeling her body shake in his embrace. Sam could feel the heat radiating off of his baby sister, telling him that her fever had gotten worse. He pulled her as close as he could and rubbed small soothing circles on her back like he normally does whenever she was sick.

It only took a few minutes, and Hannah was fast asleep. Sam pulled the covers over both of them and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. Sam looked out the window, out to the motel parking lot before sleep came over him. Just as Sam was about to surrender his body to sleep he thought one thing to himself.

"_Hurry, Dean… She's getting worse" _

_So this isn't the best chapter (I know) but I have had a serious case of writers block and it is driving me crazy!_

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and told me how much they like my story. And I sincerely apologize for the lack of updates… again…. Serious writers block. So hopefully I will get about to updating a little more soon_


End file.
